Semper Fidelis Always Faithful
by OliveMiddleton
Summary: "Cause I knew Liv! I knew if I saw your face, if I saw your love for the victims, if I saw the way you chew your pen when you're looking across the desk; trying to figure out what was going on through my head; that I couldn't make myself do it!"


So I heard Olivia was wearing Elliot's medal, so that left the WHOLE conversation open! Here's what went through my head . . . comment if you like.

* * *

><p>Olivia walked out of the Irish Pub; the cool fall air hit her forehead smoothly. She reeked of alcohol and smoke, not to mention cologne from a man whose name she could not recall. She began striding down the street. Her hands were shaking and she tried to prevent herself from crying again. Taking deep breaths and not thinking about his blue eyes boring into hers. The way he smiled when she did something cute or how he got angry when a perp called her a "bitch". Olivia knew letting go wasn't going to be easy, but she didn't expect it to be this hard.<p>

She would turn around constantly at bars, or benches in the park expecting his face to be around her . . . looking for her. But nothing ever popped up. It hurt her when she couldn't speak his name in the precinct anymore. No one ever brought him up. So why should she?

That's right! Because he was her partner! Not even that, he was a part of her. Whether he knew it or not; Olivia was pretty sure he knew how much he was to her. Without him . . . she had too question herself and how she approached things. She didn't trust Amaro yet and by lord she felt like a bitch after she threw out every clue that Rollins had on the twin case. After finding out that Rollins had it three fourths right, how would Rollins like her now?

Olivia shook the thoughts from her mind, and realized she was looking at the ground and hadn't moved since she hit the corner of the block.

"Ye' gonna stand there al' night, or are you gonna cross?" A deep serene voice asked a couple feet behind her. She knew that accent, that warmth. She was afraid to turn around.

"You following me?" She asked looking across to the other sidewalk. Olivia refused to turn around, knowing she'd break down. Memories raced through her head, with the simple tone of his voice!

"No I was walking my dog." He said seriously. This made Olivia raise her eyebrow, she began thinking and his voice stopped her. "That joke didn't work." He laughed shortly. "I was looking for you, are-"

"Why? You didn't come looking before." She said flatly. Her eyes began to water and she looked at the street lights. Big blurs of green, yellow, and red. She tried to control herself, her hands were trembling, and her chest felt like it was going to explode. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen; him catching her off guard. He was supposed to call, set something up so she could plan her rage! So she could slap him and call him an "asshole" for leaving the unit. For leaving her! And now gosh damnit she couldn't defend herself for shit.

She heard footsteps and then felt the body heat radiating from him. "You know why. I'm not going to explain myself when you know how I think, and how I feel more then I know myself. Now you just need to accept and respect my decision, because you knew Olivia, you knew it was almost time for everything to end." This made her turn violently around.

"It was supposed to end with both of us, Elliot! Did you not understand this? We were a team! THE TEAM, the FUCKING DYNAMIC DUO! How can you stand there and act like what we had was something so easily to let go of. Something you felt you didn't have to discuss with me?"

"Cause I knew Liv! I knew if I saw your face, if I saw your love for the victims. If I saw the way you chew your pen when you're looking across the desk; trying to figure out what was going on through my head; that I couldn't make myself do it!" Elliot cupped Olivia's cheek as a tear fell down. His voice was calm now. "If I heard your laugh when I said something dumb, if I saw the face you make when you realize Munch made the coffee that morning, or when I ridicule you on your attempts at trying to beat me at "Words With Friends." These are all reason why I couldn't discuss this with you. Because Olivia you would make me stay and I couldn't do it . . . I couldn't stay after killing Jenna."

Olivia stared into his eyes and realized she couldn't be mad. She couldn't be mad at the man she loved for twelve years. She simply let the tears fall and began hiccupping hysterically. She felt like a baby. But all Elliot did was pull her into a tight warm embrace. Olivia's hands stayed crossed in front of her, hugging her tummy tight. Trying to find breaths to inhale.

"You left me alone, Elliot." She rasped into his jacket. "I have nobody." She whispered, looking up into his blue eyes.

"You're never going to be alone Liv . . . this I can promise you." His hands left her and she suddenly felt cold. She ached for him to hug her. His hands went into his pockets and out came a circle gold pendant on a chain. "This is a medal they gave me in the Marines." He said holding it up, she examined it with a slightly angled face. "It's called the Semper Fidelis Medallion. No one but me has ever worn it. It means 'Al-"

"Always Faithful." Olivia finished the sentence for him.

"I had this all planned out Olivia, do you really have to ruin it? I was suppose to say what it means, then you would say how you can't –"

"Accept it?" She finished it again.

"Olivia stop that!" Elliot stared at her seriously.

"I really can't accept this Elliot. This is something so meaningful, and I can't, I just can't accept it." She said shoving it away from her body. Elliot refused and walked behind her; he slowly circled it through her head and clipped it on the back. Olivia couldn't help but cry as he did so, her right hand flew to her mouth and she couldn't stop herself from sobbing. Olivia's left hand immediately went to the medallion and held it. His voice whispered into her ear.

"You Olivia are meaningful to me. I never want you to think that our twelve years meant nothing. When they meant everything." Elliot's voice sounded shaky and Olivia knew that he was getting emotional as well. "You are my home away from home." She turned around then to face his stormy blue eyes. Her right hand found his cheek, and she brought his face closer to hers. There noises were touching as their heads inclined to the others'. She felt his hot tears as they touched her delicate hand.

"I – I love you Olivia." Elliot's voice came out into the motionless night. Olivia took in a deep breath and shook her head crying, her body trembling. "I lo-love you too Elliot." She said softly. Elliot picked up his head, and felt the air cool down his tears. Then he whispered against her forehead, "I will always be faithful."

* * *

><p>I like this as the ending, but I feel like I should go on.<p>

Comments?


End file.
